A Rare Gem in the Stars
by The Neko Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Sapphire has been in the guild almost as long as Natsu has. Natsu and Gray are starting to have feelings for the Ice Dragon Slayer. (This is a first for me, rated M for later chapters, maybe...)


_Author Note: This is the story of an OC I made, please do not steal my character. This is my first FanFiction, so please leave comments. Also "Saf" is a nickname for Sapphire. The story starts out italicized because this is mainly her childhood._

**NOTE**:I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, there would be a lot of canon ships

* * *

_Sapphire woke up in a cave that looked like ice. And silver and white dragon bent down and blew a puff of frost in her face._

_"Sapphire, wake up" the dragon said, nudging the child with her nose._

_"Alright, Siberia!" the child rolled off of the pile of gems she slept on and walked out into the snow. "Look, Siberia, it's snowing!" the silvery bluenette exclaimed, she held out her hands, catching a snowflake and watching it melt in her hands._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The dragon said, exiting the cave right behind Sapphire. "Just like you, little Ice Gem."_

_"Huh? Me? Beautiful?"the child looked over her shoulder at Siberia._

_"As I expect when you get older, Saf..."the dragon said._

_"Oh!"Sapphire spent the entire day in the snow, training, in nothing but a shortened, fur-trimmed, sleeveless jacket and a thin skirt. She didn't feel the cold at all._

_(a year or so later)_

_One day, Sapphire woke up at noon, when the sun was at its highest. Siberia wasn't on her bed of gems._

_"S-siberia?" Sapphire looked around, no signs of the dragon whom has like a mother to her."Siberia?! SIBERIAAAAA!"she began yelling, and ran out into the snow. "Siberia? Siberia?! SIBERIA?! Where are you?" she walked around a mile radius from the cave with no luck. Sapphire returned to her "home" and packed as many gems as possible._

* * *

Sapphire was now a part of the magical guild, Fairy Tail, and has been for some while. She met another Dragon Slayer named Natsu, an Ice-Make Mage named Gray, and a Requip Mage named Erza, and many other mages. She didn't see them very often though because she was almost always out on a mission or something.

Sapphire returned from her latest mission, where she had to find these bandits and return the items they stole, easy. Although, sometime in the battle, one of the men had broken her ankle. So Sapphire had her exceed, Silver, fly her home.

"Sapphire, you outta be more careful."The silver cat said, worried.

"I'll be fine, Silver, I am a Dragon Slayer after all!" Sapphire said.

"But you can still die, Saf..." Silver hovered in front of the door to the guild hall.

"Silver, you worry too much, I'll be fine, I promise." Sapphire said before opening the doors to the sight of the members of the guild fighting each other. Nastu had stolen Gray's boxers and Gray asked a pretty slutty looking blond for her clothes. Sapphire clenched her fists and limped out, before anybody noticed her.

Silver had flown the upset Dragon Slayer to her apartment. Sapphire went to take a long, soothing cold bath.

"Ahhh, I wonder who that blonde was... I'll ask Natsu or Gray tomorrow."she muttered before sliding below the surface of the icy cold water.

* * *

The next day, Sapphire limped into the guild hall, it was quieter than usual.

"Where's Natsu?"she asked Gray.

"He went on a mission with the new girl, Lucy" Gray said.

"Lucy?"she asked, confused.

"Oh! You haven't met Lucy yet! I forgot... Where were you yesterday?"the raven-haired boy said.

"I-I..." she decided that say the embarrassing truth."I broke my ankle, so I had Silver fly me to my apartment..."

"You broke your ankle? You should get that checked out, Saf."the Ice-Make mage said, concerned.

"Y'know what, some ice would help... C-could you make some ice for me?"the cold Dragon Slayer asked, shyly.

Gray nodded and formed a small chunk of ice. "This good enough?"he asked, handing Sapphire the ice. She took a little bite of the ice.

"S'okay, it's perfect, even the magic inside."she nibbled on the ice until it was finished. Gray found this somewhat adorable, it was his ice she was nibbling on after all. He blushed and looked away. Sapphire was to intent on nibbling the ice to notice the Ice-Make mage had looked away.

She spent the rest of the day in the guild hall, talking to the other members of Fairy Tail.


End file.
